Le seul et l'unique
by Ichihara
Summary: Yaoi GreedKim avec autres possibilités, danger! En réponse à un défi sur un autre site
1. Chapter 1

Dans une chambre sombre, où seule une bougie avait encore l'audace de vouloir percer l'obscurité, un homme dormait, allongé sur le flanc. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, une peau un peu pâle et des yeux de la même couleur que l'or, aussi dur et froid que le métal. Si on se penchait un peu sur cet homme, on pouvait remarquer tatoués au creux de ses paumes des cercles alchimiques qui lui permettaient d'exploser tout sur son passage. Sur la table de nuit, un livre était posé, relatant l'histoire d'un vaillant soldat parti au front et mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Une histoire morbide, comme il les aimait. Peut être parce qu'il était un peu dérangé dans le fond. Zolf J. Kimblee, l'alchimiste Ecarlate…

Un courant d'air vint souffler la flamme de la bougie, et une ombre se glissa dans la chambre à pas lents. Des yeux mauves brillèrent dans le noir, avant qu'une main glacée ne frôle la nuque de Kimblee, qui se retourna en grognant. L'ombre sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointues. Elle s'agenouilla afin de se retrouver au niveau de l'endormi et à nouveau une main tatouée vint caresser la peau douce. Kimblee ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt.

- Casse toi Greed. Pas envie.

Mais le ton dur employé par l'humain ne découragea pas l'homonculus de l'avidité, qui fit glisser ses doigts sur la gorge de Kimblee, écartant doucement les mèches brunes qui couvraient la peau. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'alchimiste lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser, signe que Greed venait de grimper dessus.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Pas envie je te dis.

Pour toute réponse, des lèvres froides vinrent se poser sur les siennes en un baiser dur. La langue de l'homonculus joua longtemps avec celle de l'humain, avant qu'il ne se décide à venir caresser le torse presque amoureusement. Il recula un peu pour continuer ses caresses, toujours plus bas. Kimblee n'émettait plus aucun bruit, mais ses doigts crispés sur les draps montrait à Greed le plaisir qu'il ressentait à la suite de ces simples caresses. L'homonculus remonta pour lui mordiller gentiment l'oreille et lui murmurer d'une voix suave

- Pas envie ? Certain ?

- 'Foiré…

Ce fut la seule réponse que pouvait lui fournir Kimblee, vu qu'à nouveau Greed venait de l'embrasser sauvagement. Un peu énervé de ne faire que subir, Kimblee lui mordit violemment la lèvre. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de l'homonculus, alors que l'humain lui souriait sadiquement en dessous de lui

- Oh je t'ai fait mal ?

Il se redressa un peu et vint passer sa langue sur la blessure pour y recueillir le sang qui gouttait avant que la plaie ne se referme. Ses mains s'attardaient sur le torse de l'homonculus, ses doigts caressaient les abdos avant de glisser plus bas, sous la ceinture du pantalon. Greed s'écarta un peu, afin que l'alchimiste ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

- Shhh… Moi d'abord, Kim. Moi d'abord…

Il repartit à l'assaut du corps de l'humain, embrassant son torse et jouant de la langue sur les tétons durcis par le plaisir. Kimblee devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas gémir, et ça amusait Greed de voir jusqu'ou il pourrait tenir comme ça. A son tour il glissa sa main dans le boxer de l'alchimiste et s'amusa à le taquiner. Kimblee grogna lorsqu'il se retira, quelques secondes plus tard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kim ? murmura Greed un sourire aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, l'alchimiste se releva brusquement et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser violemment. Puis il débarrassa son amant de sa veste et de son pantalon, ne le laissant qu'en sous vêtement, avant de retourner s'allonger lascivement sur le lit.

- A toi de bosser maintenant.

L'homonculus revint embrasser le torse de l'humain. Sa langue vint chatouiller son nombril, puis il descendit, faisant glisser ses mains sur les flancs de Kimblee. Il saisit l'élastique du boxer entre ses dents et le baissa lentement, afin que le tissu se frotte à l'intimité de son amant. Quand le dernier rempart se retrouva à terre, Greed revint s'asseoir à califourchon sur Kimblee, caressant au passage son membre tendu par le désir.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie, tu es… très en forme.

- Y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis, souffla Kimblee, le rouge aux joues.

A nouveau leur langues se mêlèrent et entamèrent ce ballet frénétique qu'ils aimaient tant, tandis que Kimblee faisait à son tour glisser le caleçon de Greed. Une fois fait, Greed s'installa entre les jambes de son amant et le caressa lentement, jusqu'à ce que Kimblee soit sur le point de perdre la tête sous le plaisir. Il saisit les mains de l'humain pour l'empêcher de bouger et le pénétra lentement, savourant chaque seconde de son avancé. Kimblee gémit et essaya de bouger son bassin pour accélérer la pénétration. Mais Greed était un amant capricieux, tantôt trop rapide, tantôt d'une lenteur exaspérante. Enfin il fut totalement enfoui en lui et resta immobile, ses yeux rivés à ceux de Kimblee. Il attendait que l'alchimiste le supplie, mais celui-ci tint bon, lèvres serrées et yeux clos. L'homonculus commença à se retirer, tout aussi lentement, faisant échapper un gémissement de frustration à Kimblee.

- Greed !

- Oui Kim ? murmura l'homonculus un sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

Les yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui, furieux.

- T'es venu ici alors tu t'actives. Sinon demain tu vas te trouver un autre planqué, compris ?

L'homonculus rit, avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de va et viens. Kimblee referma les yeux et soupira de plaisir. Ses hanches se soulevaient au rythme choisi par Greed. L'homonculus accéléra, venant plus fort en l'humain qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris. Ils se libérèrent en même temps, Kimblee étant venu mordre dans l'épaule de Greed pour étouffer son cri de jouissance. Greed se retira de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés, lui caressant amoureusement la joue de sa main tatouée. Déjà Kimblee s'était rendormi, épuisé. Il ne sentit pas les lèvres de l'homonculus frôler doucement les siennes, alors qu'il lui murmurait tendrement un « je t'aime ».


	2. Chapter 2

Chaque matin, le réveil devenait plus difficile pour le pauvre Kimblee. Déjà que Greed s'amusait à venir squatter sa chambre à pas d'heure, mais en plus depuis peu la nouvelle lubie de l'homonculus était de rester dormir le reste de la nuit ! Au départ, ça ne se passait pas comme ça, non. Il venait, ils jouaient un peu tous les deux et basta. Personne dans le bar n'était alors au courant. Mais depuis que chaque matin, les chimères se faisaient réveiller par un bruit d'explosion parce que mossieur Greed n'arrivait jamais à se décoller de son alchimiste, elles avaient fini par se douter de quelque chose. Pas que ça dérange franchement Kimblee qu'elles sachent, le premier qui oserait lui faire une remarque gagnerait simplement un aller simple au cimetière. Non ce qui le dérangeait c'était de devoir désormais changer les draps tous les matins avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

Kimblee avait une salle de bain rien que pour lui dans sa chambre. Il en était content, ça l'empêchait d'avoir à croiser une saleté de chimère dans le couloir en allant prendre une douche.

C'était une salle de bain tout à fait banal, avec lavabo et baignoire à défaut d'une cabine de douche simple. La seule chose de notable peut être est qu'il manquait bien un verrou à cette foutue porte. Verrou que Greed avait fait sauté un jour où il avait eu envie de faire l'amour à l'alchimiste sous sa douche. Kimblee s'en souvenait encore, de sa surprise en sentant un corps se coller au sien, des mains avides qui ne délaissaient pas un seul centimètre carré de peau, des lèvres froides collées sur sa nuque. Puis les mains de Greed s'étaient agrippées à ses hanches et il l'avait pénétré en douceur, tout en continuant ses caresses du bout de la langue. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur les deux amants réchauffaient leurs sens, et la pièce fut rapidement envahi par un nuage de vapeur. C'était cette fois là également où Greed avait pour la première fois murmuré un « Je t'aime » si bas qu'il était persuadé que l'alchimiste n'avait pas entendu. Mais Kimblee avait une bonne ouïe, malheureusement pour lui. Mais il avait fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, se contentant d'étouffer un cri lorsque la jouissance l'avait submergé.

Depuis cet épisode, il avait un peu plus attention aux réactions de l'homonculus à son égard. Première expérience, il l'avait ignoré durant une journée entière. Résultat, il l'avait retrouvé roulé en boule sous une table, une bouteille de whisky en guise de biberon. A peine lui avait il adressé la parole que Greed s'était jeté sur lui pour tenter de l'embrasser – et plus si affinités – malgré la présence des chimères. Deuxième expérience, rester coller à l'homonculus toute une journée. Résultat, Greed ne l'avait pas lâché durant une bonne semaine. Troisième expérience, offrir quelque chose de niais et totalement débile à l'homonculus comme un ours en peluche, ours en peluche avec lequel il dormait toutes les nuits et qu'il avait surnommé Zolfy. Résultat, Kimblee en était vraiment sûr, il manquait une case à ce dégénéré d'homonculus. Mais et qu'en était il de ses sentiments à lui vis-à-vis de Greed ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait déjà pas pourquoi il avait été attiré par un type si possessif, lui qui détestait habituellement se faire contrôler. C'était bien la première fois également qu'il n'était qu'uke dans une relation. Bon il n'avait pas eu tant d'amants que ça, _lui._ Contrairement à un certain brun coiffés à la hérisson et… Kimblee se donna une gifle. Il n'allait pas commencer à jouer au jaloux alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'apprécier l'homonculus autrement que pour leurs ébats ! L'alchimiste soupira en coupant l'eau et sortit de sa douche, le bas du corps enveloppé dans une serviette blanche. Il vint se poster devant la glace et s'observa en silence, tentant vainement de comprendre pourquoi Greed pouvait l'aimer. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un homme alors qu'il avait toujours ses… ses putes collées à ses basques en permanence ? Un homme fou, qui pouvait le trahir à tout moment ?

- Kim, t'as déjà fini ta douche ?

L'interpellé laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il observait le visage déçu de l'homonculus dans la glace.

- Fallait te lever plus tôt mon gars.

Greed grogna quelque chose, puis s'approcha de son alchimiste d'un pas décidé. Kimblee le laissa faire, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait encore inventer. Il ne fut pas déçu. Greed lui arracha sa serviette blanche et le força à se retourner afin de l'embrasser avec violence et passion. Son bassin se frotta à celui de l'humain, qui sentit une chaleur agréable commencer à envahir son bas ventre.

- T'en as jamais assez ou quoi ? murmura Kimblee alors que l'homonculus délaissait ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à sa gorge, descendant lentement vers son torse.

Pour toute réponse, Greed lui offrit son plus beau sourire et repartit à l'assaut de son corps. Kimblee ferma paresseusement les yeux, mettant de côté la question de ses sentiments. Après tout, il avait toute une vie pour se décider.

Dans une grande maison perdue dans la forêt, une réunion exceptionnelle se tenait dans le salon, entre un être aux cheveux verts et un chat.

- Saleté de vieille, grommelait l'être aux cheveux verts accessoirement appelé palmier (Euh pardon Envy) Elle peut pas venir le sceller elle-même ce grand con ?

Le chat répondit par un miaulement agacé. Lui, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de pioncer point.

- Rien que pour m'emmerder j'en suis sûr, poursuivit l'homonculus de la Jalousie en donnant un coup de pied dans un coussin.

Il se leva et remit sa jupe short avant de soupirer. Il détestait faire ça, enfermer Greed dans une prison alchimique pour qu'il y reste bloqué… pour l'éternité ? C'était un peu long quand même, l'éternité. Lui qui aurait adoré pouvoir continuer à jouer avec le grand con. Il soupira derechef et sortit. Direction Dublith, ou plus précisément encore le bar où squattait l'Avidité. A l'idée de leurs retrouvailles, Envy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Qu'allait lui faire Greed s'il le voyait ? Après tout, la dernière fois, il l'avait piégé magnifiquement, prétextant une sortie suivi d'une soirée chaude. Evidemment que Greed était tombé dans le panneau, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Envy avait trouvé dommage de devoir emprisonner un si fabuleux amant, mais c'était lui ou l'autre. Instinct de survie, mon vieux. Il savait que Greed était rancunier, mais il savait aussi comment il pouvait le faire céder. Ca serait sympa de jouer encore un peu avec lui avant de le sceller à nouveau.

En entrant dans le bar, sous une forme humaine quelconque, Envy s'attendait bien à trouver un endroit minable rempli de paumés et au fond un Greed avec deux ou trois filles autour de lui. Il avait presque deviné juste, sauf qu'au lieu de deux trois filles il n'y en avait qu'une, et que celle-ci était drôlement masculine tout de même. Sous le choc, il reprit sa forme de palmier humanoïde et continua à observer son ancien amant embrasser le nouveau avec… douceur ? Une vague de jalousie submergea Envy à la vue de ce spectacle. Lui, Greed ne l'avait jamais embrassé ! Et voilà que cet humain avait le droit de goûter à ces lèvres qui lui avaient fait tant envie ! Greed délaissa un instant les lèvres de l'humain pour venir se nicher dans son cou, alors que l'autre restait totalement impassible. Envy aurait voulu hurler de rage.

- Envy ?!

Ah tiens ça y est, Greed avait enfin daigné levé la tête pour le regarder. Un sourire froid se dessina sur les lèvres de la Jalousie alors qu'il hochait simplement la tête.

- Et ouais, Greedo, c'est moi…


	3. Chapter 3

Kimblee observa les deux homonculus, assis l'un en face de l'autre, avec amusement. Envy, l'androgyne capable de prendre les formes les plus sulfureuses, face à Greed, le type capable de donner du plaisir à ces formes sulfureuses. Normalement faits l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient là à se fusiller du regard comme pas deux. Qui plus est, celui à la coiffure de palmier semblait déjà haïr l'alchimiste au plus haut point, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de plus que d'embrasser Greed pour le calmer.

- Tas du culot de te pointer là après le coup que tu m'as fait, espèce de…

- C'est toi qui l'a cherché Greedo ! Tu savais très bien ce qu'il allait t'en coûter de trahir la vieille !

Et c'était ainsi depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. D'après ce que Kimblee avait compris, Envy était le responsable du long sommeil de Greed, et celui-ci lui en voulait, lui en voudrait toujours.

- Combien d'années j'ai passé enfermé alors que toi tu t'éclatais dehors, hein ?!

- M'éclater, c'est un peu fort ! J'ai pas quitté Dante moi !

- Tu vas me demander de te plaindre maintenant ?! Non mais je rêve !

- Quoi, tu veux que je te lèche les santiag et que je m'excuse à plat ventre en plus ?! Bouffon !

- Ahah, ça pourrait être une idée excellente, mais je vais pas salir mes santiag pour toi !

Et ainsi de suite. De fil en aiguille, ils en vinrent à parler de pierres rouges. C'est là que l'intérêt de Kimblee se réveilla brusquement. Il fit taire Greed d'un geste.

- Kim ! protesta Greed vexé.

- Ta gueule, je veux entendre l'histoire sur les pierres rouge.

Greed le regarda bouche bée, puis se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce, furieux. Kimblee et Envy le suivirent du regard, puis l'alchimiste reporta son attention sur le palmier.

- Alors… qu'est ce que tu disais sur ces fameuses pierres ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Envy, alors qu'il se penchait vers Kimblee…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement horripilant, faisant relever la tête de l'homonculus de l'avidité. Deux yeux or le dévisageaient avec amusement dans l'encadrement.

- Tu boudes ?

Greed soupira, avant de tourner le dos à l'humain. Oui il boudait, na.

- Tout ça parce que j'ai un peu discuté avec Envy ? Mais t'es pas sensé être la jalousie toi.

Kimblee s'était rapproché de lui, sournoisement, et avait glissé ses bras autour des épaules de l'homonculus. Sa langue vint taquiner l'oreille offerte, arrachant un grognement à Greed.

- Allez, je suis sûr que je peux me faire pardonner. Dis moi juste comment…

Avec douceur, il força l'homonculus à s'allonger sur le lit et grimpa sur lui, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- Quoi que… Je crois savoir.

Lentement, l'humain ôta sa veste et la jeta dans un coin de la chambre. Ses doigts frôlèrent le torse de Greed, impassible.

- Par exemple je sais que tu réagis beaucoup lorsqu'on t'embrasse ici.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Kimblee déposa ses lèvres en bas de son ventre, à la lisière entre le pantalon et la veste. Un frisson parcourut Greed. C'était vrai qu'il préférait les caresses proche de la zone sensible. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de détails alors que tout le plaisir venait de là ? Il esquissa un léger sourire en sentant le bouton de son pantalon sauter et Kimblee qui déjà le caressait à travers le tissu, se passant la main sur le torse, sous son T-shirt, en même temps.

- Tu en as envie non ? chuchota l'humain avec un petit sourire. Me prendre là, maintenant, sauvagement…

Greed se redressa et l'embrassa pour toute réponse, tendrement. Le long frisson qui parcourut l'humain le surprit un peu puis le fit sourire. Sa langue chatouilla celle de Kimblee avant de venir lécher son cou, consciencieusement. Ses mains agrippèrent le T-shirt de l'alchimiste et le débarrassèrent du fardeau. Celui-ci enleva ses chaussures, puis prit la main de Greed pour la mener sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, déjà ouverte. Ravi du cadeau, Greed se mit à le caresser, lentement, pour attiser un peu plus ses sens. Kimblee avait fermé les yeux et serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il se recula un peu, haletant, et continua à déshabiller Greed, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'ai plus rien. Au passage, il embrassa son intimité, légèrement, avant de la caresser du bout de la langue. Greed se laissa aller, gémissant , son bassin ondulant légèrement. Kimblee se redressa et enleva enfin son pantalon et caleçon avant de se frotter langoureusement contre Greed. Mais Greed voulait qu'il soit le premier à faire le pas, qu'il continue à prendre l'initiative comme il venait de le faire jusqu'à présent. Ses doigts effleurèrent le menton de l'humain, descendirent lentement le long de son torse, s'arrêtant jouer à son nombril, puis s'emparant en douceur de son membre érigé.

Un signal se déclancha dans un coin du cerveau embrumé de Greed. Il y avait dans cette scène un je ne sais quoi qui l'interpellait, une sorte de déjà vu. Il l'oublia bien vite lorsque les lèvres de Kimblee vinrent se poser sur les siennes pour un baiser endiablé. L'humain avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se positionna sur Greed et commença à descendre lentement sur lui, serrant les dents lorsqu'une douleur lui irradia le bas ventre. L'homonculus ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il fit ça, mais il saisit brusquement son amant par les hanches et le força à s'enfoncer complètement tout en soulevant son bassin en même temps. Kimblee ne put retenir un cri de souffrance sous l'assaut violent. Greed le força à se relever puis à redescendre, tout aussi durement. Une expression de haine intense déformait le visage de l'Avidité, alors qu'il fusillait son amant du regard.

- Envy…

Une lueur de surprise passa dans le regard or de Kimblee, puis son iris se colora peu à peu en mauve. Des cheveux verts épars remplacèrent les cheveux bien coiffés de l'alchimiste, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Envy regardait Greed sous lui, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, sa main posée sur le torse de l'Avidité.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

Ils ne bougeaient plus, se contentant de se regarder, méfiants et prêt à tuer l'autre au moindre geste suspect. Puis Greed commença à bouger un peu, juste un peu. Envy ferma les yeux sous le plaisir, savourant la présence de son amant au plus profond de lui. Il savait que Greed allait toujours au bout de l'acte sexuel, peu importe la personne, et il comptait bien en profiter avant de l'écharper. Il était dur, violent. Il imposait son rythme à Envy, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Puis tout à coup, il se retira et se releva. Surpris, Envy le fut encore plus en sentant un corps se coller au sien et le forcer à se courber vers l'avant. Il lança un regard à Greed qui lui souriait, toujours devant lui. L'homonculus de l'avidité se pencha sur celui de la jalousie et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille

- Comment j'ai deviné ? Mais parce que tu n'es pas lui…

Et là, Envy comprit que l'homme dans son dos, l'homme qui s'amusait à lui souffler dans le cou en lui bloquant les poignets, l'homme qui lui griffait lentement la peau pour en faire couler de minces filets de sang… c'était Kimblee. L'humain devait être furieux de s'être réveillé dans un placard, une énorme bosse, et apparemment il allait lui faire payer. Une douleur plus intense que les autres manqua de lui couper le souffle, alors qu'il comprenait que l'humain venait de le pénétrer violemment. Greed lui s'était avancé et embrassait Kimblee pendant que celui-ci s'occupait de Envy, ses mains parcourant son corps et explosant des petites parcelles de peau ici et là. L'homonculus de la Jalousie serrait les dents de rage, haletant sous la torture physique et moral. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce fut lorsque Greed passa derrière Kimblee pour le pénétrer lentement, arrachant un rire amusé à son amant. Il avait préféré un humain… un humain banal à lui, l'être aux milles visages. Jusqu'au bout, ils allaient l'humilier, lui faire sentir les sentiments qui les unissaient… Il aurait pu en pleurer, mais un homonculus ne pleure pas.

Tout prit fin brutalement. Kimblee se libéra en Envy en riant et Greed le suivit peu après. Il saisit son amant par les épaules et le força à se retourner pour l'embrasser passionnément, sans plus se soucier d'Envy qui s'était recroquevillé sur le lit. Il ne vit pas la haine brûlant au fond des yeux de l'homonculus et ne se rendit même pas compte de son départ. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il tenait dans ses bras l'homme qu'il aimait, et qu'il ne voulait plus le lâcher… plus jamais.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Se relit_ ... wow... Comment est ce que j'ai pu osé... _Va se cacher dans son trou comme promis_


End file.
